Plunging into darkness
by Stormyshade
Summary: The day is late and the hour is long in which life did we go wrong. When did murder become the normal agenda? Hermione is called in to help work a case. How far is one woman willing to go to help save the life of a precious child?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where do we go from here

Disclaimer: Hmm... Let's see, I'm not J.K.R. or the W. Bros. I'm StormyShade, I make no money of any kind from my fantasy.

A/N- No mature themes as of yet. Keep with me and it'll come. Lol hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Hermione Granger lives an uneventful life filled with nothing but work. Though she loves her job she often dreams of something more, a life worth living. Sitting here in her office at the ministry buried under loads of paperwork she wonders if child protective services was really her dream after all.

Gone where the days of heart stopping adrenaline pumping through her veins. Hermione often longed for action in her otherwise dismal life. Day after day growing more and more apart from her once loyal best friends. She thought many times that her slow paced life had no place in their chaotic world. What with wives and children to tend to not to mention their fast paced thrilling jobs as aurors.

Hermione was brought out of her wondering thoughts by a loud knock on her door.

"Yes, come in," Hermione said shuffling papers.

"Ah, Ms. Granger I'm glad I've caught you," the head of her department Mr. Richardson smiled sadly.

Hermione checked her watch. Damn.. I should of left an hour ago. This is getting really out of hand, I never use to lose track of time like this.

"I was just finishing some paperwork before leaving," she stated plainly shuffling her papers once more.

"I see..." he said shifting his eyes around her office. "Well I just received a floo message requesting your assistance in the field."

"Is it a new case then?" Hermione looked up from her work to see the sad look hidden behind his thick glasses.

Richardson wrung his hands, "There has been a murder in Wimbledon," he sighed taking a seat in front of her desk hanging his head slightly. "The whole family was massacred in their sleep. The walls all covered in blood, the lead aurors believe this may have been done by muggles."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Why have I been called for this case Matthew?"

Richardson lifted his head to lock eyes with Hermione, "They found the youngest child alive in a near by trash can. She's only 6 years old. The suspects left her there to die she has major injuries which are being dealt with at St. Mungos."

Hermione paled, "W-Will she be okay?"

"That isn't clear just yet, she was beaten to the brink of death Hermione. We need you to help the aurors in this case with not only the child if she pulls through but with the muggle aspect of this case also," Richardson said while moving to stand.

"Please report to this address right away," he said handing her a slip of paper.

Hermione stood taking the paper from his outstretched hand,"Yes, sir."

With that Richardson made his way to the door, "Oh, and Ms. Granger."

Her eyes flicker from the address to the man in her doorway.

"Do be careful out there," Richardson stated while walking out the door.

Hermione gathered her wand and notebook from the top drawer of her desk and disapparated to the crime scene. From her apparation point in a hidden ally in the middle of town. Hermione checked the address again and set off toward huge victorian houses.

She marveled at the architecture of these houses not really sure how anyone could commit such a heinous crime in such a lovely given her history and the others around her, she knew that human nature or rather the nature of certain humans defied all logic.

The house loomed overhead before Hermione even realized it. Running her hand slowly across the large wrought-iron fence leading to the huge gates. The bars curving in as if to keep the devil himself from reaching the other side. Standing at the thick gate Hermione took in the elegant home with it's pointed roof top to the large bay like windows and lovely yellow exterior.

"You there!" Someone shouted. Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. A man in a long brown cloak took big strides toward her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this area is restricted from the public. You'll have to go back to town," his authoritative voice rang out in the otherwise empty street.

Hermione held up her badge for the man to inspect, "I'm Hermione Granger I was requested for this case."

"We've been expecting you Ms. Granger, would you follow me please?" he said with a twisted smile.

Hermione shivered at the darkened tone of this mysterious stranger. The always vigilant voice in the very back of her mind warned her against this man. Call it intuition or just the bad feeling this man radiated from his very core. Either way she knew better than to contradict her feelings.

Hermione pulled the heavy gate open only to hear the hinges creak as the old metal grinded together. Walking through she felt the cool sensation of passing over the wards set up by the aurors. Clutching her cloak closer to herself Hermione followed the unknown man through the magnificently crafted doorway.

"You'll have to wait here while I speak to our lead investigator," the man harshly bit out.

He didn't give Hermione time to even reply before storming away into the depths of the large house. Her eyes scanned the high walls of the entryway studying the portraits of the long deceased matriarchs of the family. Hermione heard a soft set of footsteps coming from behind her.

"It's nice of you to join us Granger," said the velvety smooth voice behind her.

Hermione froze for a fraction of a second before turning around and laying eyes on the aristocratic features of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Hey guys or girls please let me know what you think! Reviews help me grow^^ until then...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Have we come that far

Disclaimer- As always I'm not the lovely J.K.R. or the awesome W. Brothers. I'm StormyShade I make no money from my fantasy! Not going to lie it'd be amazing to though! Lol

A/N- No mature themes as of yet.. only a little descriptive gore. I'll try to keep it within a tasteful manner there has been a murder after all. If not this is your warning. ^^ Onward and upward then.

Hermione stood staring at the now confident man with conflicting emotions running rapidly through her mind. It had been so long since Hermione last saw the Malfoy heir. How does one go about this? She didn't fault Draco for choosing his family over everything else. He had his own trial and tribulations to deal with, we all do at some point.

Hermione stretched out her hand, "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy I'm here by-"

"Granger, Mr. Malfoy was my father and his father before him. Just Malfoy will do," Draco said while taking her offered hand and shaking it gently.

Hermione flushed pink at the firm caress of Draco's hand,"I... Well..." she stammered before breaking the connection of their hands and shaking her head lightly.

Hermione cleared her throat quietly, "Richardson said I was specifically requested for this case."

Draco's small smile slide into a tight grimace as his hand traveled through his already messy hair before sighing,"We have been trolling through the crime scene for two days now. Some speculate that it's muggles who committed this tragedy."

Hermione began to unbutton her cloak stepping around Draco to hang it on the banister,"But?"

Draco chuckled,"But, I don't think it is. You see, there is no trace of anyone being here when this crime took place."

"That seems a bit off don't you think? With the parents and the two oldest son's being murdered in their sleep," Hermione paused briefly thinking.

Draco gestured to the stairs,"Would you like a walk through? Might help to see the problem before trying to figure it out."

Hermione didn't know if she would be ready for the horrors that await her in the bowels of the darkening house. She still awoke from grief stricken dreams covered in sweat and tears as the horrified screams catch in her throat.

Scratching the nape of her neck beneath her chestnut hair casting uneasy eyes at the black expanse of the upper floors. Hermione nodded mutely trying to prepare herself for what was to come. Each step she took up that grand staircase echoed in her ears. Bombarding her heart with the ever addicting taste of anticipation.

Draco guided Hermione through the dark labyrinth of the house with only the tip of his wand lit. Passing room after room all closed as if the house was still trying to keep its secrets. Hermione watched the intricate display of shadows dance across the walls when Draco came to a graceful hault.

"Granger I must warn you. Behind this door it's a terrible sight to see," Draco said trying to figure out what emotions Hermione was giving off.

Panic started to take over as Hermione stood before the door. Without thinking her hand shot out and grasped Draco's.

"Granger? Are you okay?" His voice quivered slightly seeing her like this.

"I..I can't," Hermione said ashamed of herself lowering her head.

Amongst the dark Draco's hand contrasted greatly as it caught under her chin to pull her head back up to look at him. "You don't have to do anything you really don't want to, just know you're stronger than this."

She knew they really needed her and if she would back out now the only one getting hurt would be the little girl fighting for her life at this very minute. Reaching her decision Hermione walked through the door holding her breath.

The first thing she saw was the beautiful features of the mother lying in a halo of bright crimson blood. She had been maliciously mutilated from the neck down. Hermione moved closer to inspect the large gaping wound. She had a clean cut from her breast bone all the way down to just below her bellybutton. Her heart was missing and the woman's organs were all thrown to the side with her stomach cavity filled with oozing fluids.

Shocked at what she saw Hermione stood slowly backing her way out of the room in a daze, flashes of dead friends and beloved teachers roaming around in her now fragile mind. Hermione's heart broke and she couldn't take on seeing anymore.

Draco pointed to the door on the right with pity,"This is the room of the young girl we found."

She wonder if the pity was for her or the orphaned little girl. At this point Hermione didn't care if he did or not. She pitied herself too for not being stronger.

Hermione inched closer to the door placing her hand on the knob. Taking in a deep breath she heard a click and pushed open the door slowly. The door groaned as she made her way over the threshold into the center of the room.

She let her instincts take over while scanning the room that was covered in purples and pale pinks. Her eyes locked on the window seat, knowing children this area of the room would be where she would keep her special things. Hermione tread carefully over the toy covered carpet. She started reaching for the collapsible top, when something moved just outside the window below. Strangely enough it was the same man from the gate shrouded in the same deep brown billowing cloak from earlier.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked leaning near the window.

Draco took purposeful strides to her side towering over her,"Where?"

Hermione pointed out the window moving over,"That man there, I met him at the gate and he escorted me inside."

Draco looked at him for a long moment seemingly unaware of Hermione's eyes traveling over his features,"I've never seen him before Granger. Are you sure he let you in here?"

Her eyes darted away from his, "Yes... that's why I was standing in the entryway where you found me. I thought he told you I was here."

"No, Granger he didn't but if he isn't with the auror office... then... Granger we have to get down there he might be the murderer," rushed Draco grabbing her by the elbow.

Draco gave her no time to react. The nauseating sensation of side-along apparition gripped her stomach in a tight hold as darkness took over. A second later Hermione found herself in the kitchen with Draco behind her. The look in his eyes betraying his inner thoughts.

Hermione shook her head with determination written on her face. She refused to play the coward anymore. "No, Malfoy. I will not be sheltered any longer. I've hidden away behind books and paperwork for too long. I..I have to.. I need this as much as she does," she pleaded.

Draco looked upon her with newfound admiration,"Alright Granger, have your wand ready."

The two old rivals made their way outside going unnoticed by the concealment charm Draco cast over them. He took the lead around a large oak tree with Hermione just on his left only a few feet away from the mysterious stranger.

"So you've come to get me have you?" the man taunted darkly. "It will take more than a blood traitor and mudblood to stop me."

Hermione stood frozen against the tree, their concealment charm gone. She fought against the unyielding force keeping her still.

"All of you have been so wrapped up in finding evidence you couldn't see past your own nose Draco. Until the mudblood showed up none of you even gave me a passing glance," he lazily walked over to Hermione playing with the loose hair around her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER," Draco shouted pulling free of the spell placed on them only to be thrown to the ground.

Thick thorny vines sprouted forth tangling themselves around Draco ripping into his skin. His muttered hisses of pain gripped her heart painfully. Hermione knew she had to do something. Yes... maybe if she kept him talking she could let go of her wand in hopes of it reaching Draco.

"What do you want from us? Didn't you get your sick twisted kicks last night from killing?" Hermione asked roughly trying to break free dropping her wand.

The man turned to her with a shady grimace,"That was a unfortunate thing I had to do, you know." He took a step closer now looming over her.

"Though it had to be done. It was the only way to draw you in- and now I have you," he said with that cruel smile stretching across his face again.

His hands snaked their way up Hermione's curved body burying themselves in her hair jerking her head back against the tree.

"Oww..." she cried breathlessly as a deep throaty chuckle caressed her ear.

"Mudblood you will be mine," he said confidently running his tongue along the shell of her ear.

Hermione's whole body shivered with adrenaline skyrocketing through her system. Her head snapped up feeling the spell slip from her stiff muscles. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hold as her knee came up hard into his groin. He doubled over in pain, Draco stood behind him covered in dripping blood. A murderous look within his molten silver eyes. Draco grabbed him around the neck hauling him back up.

"I thought I told you not to touch her you disgusting bastard," Draco growled while his fist made contact with the villains face.

As the cloaked man fell down a hysterical laugh filled the silence.

"You think you can beat this but, the winds of change are upon us all. You will have to choose Mudblood to save them all," as he swiftly turned to churning black smoke the slight breeze carried him away. Hermione and Draco stood in the quiet emptiness stunned.


End file.
